Vampire (Minifigures)
Series 2 |Accessories =Bat, Cape |Variations = |Years =2010 |Appearances = 8684 Minifigures Series 2 }} Vampire is a minifigure from 8684 Minifigures Series 2. He comes with many new pieces, including a new cape, face and hair. He also comes with a bat. His hairpiece is the same as the Karate Master, Count Dooku and The Joker, among other figures. Description The vampire has unprinted black legs. His torso is black, and printed with a black jacket, a dark red vest and bow tie, a white waistcoat, and a gold pendant. His arms are black, and he has white hands. He wears a tattered and edged black cape. His face is white, and he has a mouth with white teeth in it. His eyes are red with white dots in them, and are surrounded by circles of grey. He has large black eyebrows with a small crease between them. He has slicked back black hair. He comes with a black bat as his accessory. Background The LEGO Movie The Vampire in The LEGO Movie is called "nice vampire" by Vitruvius. He is one of the Master Builders that goes to Cloud Cuckoo Land to attend the assembly of the Master Builders until it is attacked and he is captured along with the rest of the Master Builders. The Vampire is put in a think tank until being freed when Emmet jumped out of the Octan Tower with the battery that was going to be used to kill all of the Master Builders upon its self-destructing. In The LEGO Movie Video Game, the Vampire (who is referred to as Lord Vampyre) is stated to be an evil ruler from the unseen "monster realm" that comes to fight Lord Business' forces. He can throw bats in the game. The LEGO Movie 2: The Second Part The Vampire makes a cameo appearance in the sequel as a resident of Appocalypseburg, and is seen when Emmet leaves Batman's hideout to go save his friends. LEGO.com Description Stats Appearances * 8684 Minifigures Series 2 Film Appearances * The LEGO Movie * The LEGO Movie 2: The Second Part (Cameo) Video Game Appearances * LEGO City Undercover * 55000 LEGO Universe * The LEGO Movie Video Game (wrongly named as "Lord Vampyre") * The LEGO Movie 2 Videogame (wrongly named as "Lord Vampyre") *''LEGO Worlds'' Notes * He appears in the video game LEGO Universe as a Paradox vendor named Rutger Hemoglobin. Oddly enough, Rutger claims to be "not bad for over 300", although the Vampire's bio says he is only 200. * He is very similar to Lord Vampyre from Monster Fighters since they have the same appearance. * He is a playable character in The LEGO Movie Video Game, but is called Lord Vampyre. * In The LEGO Movie, Vitruvius refers to him as "Nice Vampire", referencing to how he is meant to be a nice Vampire in the Minifigures tie-in media. See also * Vampire (Studios) * Lord Vampyre * Dracula (Scooby-Doo) * Vampire Badge Gallery pic39AEEA7432DA5E4F97DD396F62A29A0E.jpg|Digital rendering of the Vampire. LEG8684_23_a.jpg|The Vampire CGI. 4865159923_5e55bb5075.jpg|The Vampire on his base. Vampyre.png Bat2.jpg|Vampire wallpaper. VampireSeries2Wallpaper2.jpg|Another wallpaper. Vam2.jpg|The Vampire's barcodes. 20567855416_c1a56d6cd4_b.jpg|Most notable LEGO vampires Rutger Hemoglobin.png|Rutger Hemoglobin in LEGO Universe. Screen Shot 2014-02-28 at 6.37.46 PM.png|Vampire as seen in The LEGO Movie Video Game. Vampire Movie2.png|In The LEGO Movie 2 Videogame lord drakula wampir.PNG|in LEGO Worlds Category:Minifigures (theme) Category:The LEGO Movie Minifigures Category:Minifigures introduced in 2010 Category:LEGO Dimensions Minifigures Category:8684 Minifigures Series 2 Category:The LEGO Movie 2: The Second Part Minifigures